Movie Night
by Scarycarri
Summary: See what happens when Roxy and Eggsy watch an 80's classic. I normally write SnowBarry fanfics but i have been obsessed with Kingsman lately and I love the relationship with Roxy and Eggsy. I thought what if they had one night together. So here is my one shot of them. This is rated M. Hope you like it.


Movie Night

Roxy loved John Hugh's movies. She would never tell any of the other Kingsman, for fear of revealing something to personal. Being the only woman in Kingsman, she felt she had to be stronger than any one else. But today…after what happened with the parachutes, she felt weak and inadequate. Eggsy was the one that convinced her she could jump out the plane, and then he was the one that stayed with her the whole way down. He was so much braver than her, but she would never tell him that of course. She would never hear the end of it if she did.

Tonight, she needed a release. That's when she decided she would watch her favorite movie, "16 Candles". She loved the story and just couldn't get enough of Jake Ryan. She loved him as much as Samantha Baker did. She often masturbated to the movie imagining Jake picking her up in his red 1983 Porsche 944, taking her back to his house and sitting on his dining room table with a birthday cake between them, and then he would take her and give her a royal fucking on that dining room table.

She left the lights off in the living room, turned the TV on, and put her movie in the Blu-Ray player. The fluorescent light of the TV blinded her for a moment in the pitch black of the living room in the Kingsman Mansion. She blinked as she studied the remote control, trying to focus on the buttons in the dim light, then pushed play.

She sat back on the couch throwing a thick blanket over her, but not before taking off her pajama bottoms and panties. She nuzzled into the corner of the couch, vibrater in hand, then slipped it gently between her legs. She won't turn it on until she saw him…Jake Ryan. She sucked in a long breath with the thought of him. Her sex ached with that familiar tingle, she soon would get the release she craved, and a small smile spread across her lips.

Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat. She jumped at the sound, "Who is that?". She tried to stay quiet, but sound stern at the same time.

"It's just me, Rox." Eggsy whispered. He only wore pajama bottoms, and his chest glowed in the faint flickering light of the TV. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she held her breath. How much had he seen? Did he know what she was going to do? As if reading her mind, he said, "I was looking for ya. I wanted to see if you were ok. Ya'no after what happened today and all."

She let out a sigh, "Yeah…I'm ok. I just wanted to watch my favorite movie and relax. You can go back to bed now." She wanted to get rid of him. Jake would be showing up soon and she wanted to get down to business as soon as she saw him.

"Aha. Isn't that, that Molly Ringworm chick from the 80's?" He said staring at the TV.

"Ringwald." She said testily rolling her eyes. Before she could protest, he sat down next her, moving her legs so they fell across his lap. "Tha' alright, luv?" He said in his dry cockney accent with a smile creeping into the corners of his lips.

Her mouth was a gaping hole and she couldn't find the words. Why? Why now? Why does he have to watch a movie with me? He absentmindedly started gently caressing her leg, and then she didn't mind so much. She stared at him, out the corner of her eye. He is handsome, with a strong jawline and muscular chest, even though he is very unrefined. But he has a certain charm, that she was sure all the girls drooled over.

"I bet, you like that guy?" Eggsy said pointing at Jake on the TV, and looking over at her.

Panic filled her eyes, "Wh- what? Why?" Her fingers tighten on her vibrater, ready to hide it at a moment's notice.

"Ya know. 'es rich, 'andsome and preppy. Just your type." He chuckled, and a broad smile spread across his face. He lightly punched her leg to show he was kidding.

"Oh yeah," She said, with a sigh. "He is just my type."

Eggsy seemed to have all his attention on the movie and Roxy couldn't stand it any longer. With Jake smiling at Samantha, she turned her vibrater on the lowest setting, hoping it would be drowned out by the noise of the movie.

Eggsy looked around the room, "You 'ear tha'? It's…like…like a buzzing sound?"

"Yeah," Roxy said as she tensed her thighs, trying to quiet the buzzing. "I think it's the TV. It's old, and you know…maybe it's going to go out soon or something." She hoped he bought it.

He shrugged, excepting her answer. She let her body loosen up and the vibration sent waves of pleasure through her body. Her mouth slightly opened, and she tried her best not to make a sound. She couldn't moan or move her hips. She really wasn't getting the release she needed. She wanted Eggsy to go away so she could do what needed to be done. Looking over at him, she thought she would feel annoyance, but what she felt was desire. She stared at his face, the tightening of his jaw, the slight flex of his muscles as he shifted position.

Roxy found herself moving her vibrater harder as her eyes never left Eggsy face. What was she doing? She wanted Jake, not Eggsy, right? She could feel that pull as the coil inside her tightened. She had no self-control as her orgasm took over her body. She closed her eyes, and her hips bucked slightly, causing him to look over at her. He watched her intently. Her body shaking ever so slightly. He realized at that moment what the buzzing sound was.

He gently moved his hand higher up her leg, hoping she wouldn't stop him. Her shocked brown eyes shot open and met his sea blue eyes. The flickering light of the TV played off his face and she could see he was slowly moving closer. "What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.

Both of his hands were on her legs, moving up her thighs, "You know wha' I'm doin'. I can take care o' you better than some piece o' plastic." His spread her legs open deliberately, moving his hands tenderly to the inside of her thighs. He could feel the heat rising from her sex, and the delicate vibration from her toy. He nimbly caressed her wet lips, and her body shuddered at his touch. Their eyes locked for a moment, but it felt like an eternity. They both thought how this would change their relationship. Would she be able to look at him in the morning? Could they remain professional? How big was his cock? How tight was her pussy?

Their lips crashed together in unbridled passion. She never realized how bad she wanted to kiss him until his lips were on hers. She opened her mouth to him welcoming his tongue. He slowly slipped a finger between her slit, never breaking contact with her lips. He pushed his other hand up higher and grasped at her breast, and then teased her nipple.

She severed the connection with his mouth and moaned, "Oh my God Eggsy…". All he could say was "I know.", and moved his lips down her neck, sucking her delicate flesh into his wanting mouth. Her head fell back as he moved his expert lips to her collar bone sending excited shivers done her spine.

She tossed the blanket aside exposing her naked lower half to him. He gazed at her ivory skin, then continued to lay kiss down her stomach. She trembled uncontrollably, and he whispered, "It's alrigh' luv. Just lay back."

He grabbed her hips and shifted her waist to have better access to her dripping wet sex. He plunged three fingers inside her while lapping at her clit. She sucked in quick breath as her body convulsed madly. The pleasure sensors inside her awoke all at once and starting firing at rapid speed. She seized his hair, gripping tightly as her thighs squeezed his head, "Holy shit Eggsy! I'm cumming!"

"Ssshhh! You want to wake everyone in the mason?" he said quietly wiping off his mouth and chin, then smiling at his ability to make her come so soon. He stood up taking off his pajama bottoms, unleashing his rock-hard cock.

Her eyes locked on his throbbing member. She couldn't take her eyes off it as it slipped between her legs. Once he had his shaft completely sheathed inside her warmth, only then was she able to meet Eggsy's gaze. The storm brewing deep inside his blue eyes scared her. His intensity, his strength, his vulnerability was all exposed in those eyes. She knew that her eyes mirrored the same, and that's what scared her. Her own feelings for him, her weakness for him, and her need for him grew with every thrust of his hips. She fought her fear, and wrapped her hands around his neck, then pulled him close for a long tender kiss. Their lips moved together in a symphony of motion, opening and closing together. Their bodies moving in sync as if of one mind.

Their lips separated, and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and moved them in one fluid motion to a sitting position, so she could straddle his cock. She ripped off her night shirt and buried his face in her cleavage, as her hips moved faster and harder, grinding her way to another orgasm. She stifled her moans by hiding her face in his soft brown hair. He gripped her hips and continued to trust as her body trembled with ecstasy.

Roxy slowed her frenzied pace, not wanting this to be over to soon, and let her hands explore his upper body. His muscles flexed and relaxed as his hands moved on their own up and down her back memorizing the feel of her ivory skin. Their bodies moved together slowly in an elegant dance of pleasure, as low moans escaped their lips. Shivers ran up Eggsy's back from her warm breath on his neck. He had been with many girls, but it was never like this. This was tender, this was sweet, this was love. He loved her. He loved Roxy. The girl that was his only friend in Kingsman. The girl that acts like she's so tough, but behind that look of steel, lies gentle scared eyes. Eyes that he fell for as soon and she looked at him. With this realization he knew he needed to tell her, needed her to know, that no matter what happens to either of them, he will always be there for her. He will always love her. "I love you, Roxy." He whispered in a low tone barely audible.

She held him closer, never wanting to let go. This boy who has become a man, loves her, and she loves him. Things should be simple, easy, but life rarely is. She knew that only one of them would make through to become a Kingsman, and she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. She wanted to scream that she loved him. She wanted to tell him a thousand times. But this love was not meant to be. Kingsman can not have attachments. And this was a big attachment. She fought back the tears and kissed his tender lips again, breathing in his hot breath, giving her the strength to finish.

She held onto the back of his neck for support and quickened her pace again, riding his cock harder, faster. He moaned loader, and she knew he was close. He grabbed her ass hard to steady her hips and slammed his cock inside her. Her head fell back as the convulsions of pleasure rippled through her. He buried his face in the soft of her neck stifling his moans the best he could. Their bodies shook and trembled from the rapture. They sat there in silence, bodies dripping with sweat, the smell of sex filling their nostrils. The movie credits played in the background.

"Well…," Roxy started quietly. "That was fun." She tried to hide the grimace on her face. She hated saying that. It made her sound cheap. But that's how she felt…cheap.

Eggsy couldn't look at her. He was embarrassed he let his true feeling known. She didn't say it back. He couldn't look into her beautiful brown eyes and see the pity she must feel for him. He cleaned himself up, slipped on his pajama bottoms, and slowly walked toward the door.

"Hey," she called. "We didn't get to finish the movie. You want to really watch it this time?" She wanted nothing more than to run up to him, kiss his face all over and scream "I love you, I love you, I love you, Eggsy! Most ardently." But like Mr. Darcy, she needed to hide her true feelings.

The room had gone black with end of the movie credits. She couldn't tell if he turned around or not, but he said, "No…I already seen it. 'Night Rox." She could hear the pain in his voice, and she broke down in tears. How could such a beautiful moment end in such tragedy?

They never spoke of that night to each other, or any one else.


End file.
